


知晓迹越交往后的众人的反应

by catonmars



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: OOC恶搞预警
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 3





	知晓迹越交往后的众人的反应

01 青学的场合/吐槽役-堀尾聪史

越前（还不知道自己的恋情已经被曝光）：チッス—［前辈们好］

不二（笑眯眯地摸下巴）：迹部和越前呀，真是有趣的一对。

堀尾：你看什么都很有趣吧……不二前辈……

河村（举起网球拍）：燃烧起来吧！越前！

堀尾：已经燃烧起爱情的火焰了！！河村学长！

菊丸：加油上啊！小不点！

堀尾：不是网球比赛啊，菊丸学长！要往哪里上啊？

桃城：可不能输给迹部喔！越前！不能输哟～

堀尾：所以都说了不是比赛啊！！桃前辈！交往还论输赢的吗？比赛谁先开口告白吗！？

乾（手捧笔记本推眼镜）：原来如此，迹部和越前的恋爱数据。嗯……要很好地收集。

堀尾：打算跟踪越前收集数据吗！？乾学长！对方可是冰帝的迹部啊！不知道什么时候身边就会有保镖跳出来的啊！！为了数据都不考虑人身安全的吗！？

海堂（脸红）：……嘘……祝你们幸福……

堀尾：还没有结婚呢……海堂学长。祝福留到婚礼上说比较好吧。

大石（震惊）：我们可爱的学弟什么时候和冰帝的迹部开始交往的为什么大家好像都知道的样子一点也不吃惊的样子只剩身为网球部副部长的我不知情吗部活没有谈论过恋爱的话题啊是我对部员的关注度不够吗既然交往了越前会不会转学去冰帝啊如果越前转学去了冰帝那青学的支柱怎么办啊要交给谁啊这么突然去哪里找人啊如果不去情侣长期远距离恋爱导致分手的例子比比皆是到时候要怎么安慰受情伤的越前啊我没有安慰失恋的人的经验啊先上网查询下比较好吗nxjfnfukellzj!@c? （无限碎碎念）

堀尾：不愧是青学的保姆大石副部长。但是会不会担心太多了啊……他们……才开始交往吧……

手塚：越前！你要成为青学的支柱啊啊啊啊———

堀尾：……成为他和迹部爱情的支柱了……手塚部长。

02 冰帝的场合/内心戏吐槽-忍足侑士

忍足哥哥在原作，话——不是很多，脸——也没什么表情，又喜欢吐槽，简直是闷骚型男。

冰帝的正选队员是在两人正式确定关系后的第二天下午的社团活动被动知道的。比青学网球部早一个星期。

迹部：……［部活相关前略］顺便一说，本大爷和青学的小鬼交往了。虽然和你们无关，通知一下也不是不行。对吧，桦地！

桦地：是

宍户（握拳，手臂暴起青筋）：喂！迹部！什么叫和我们无关还顺便通知一下！？我们对你的交往对象也不是特别感兴趣好吗！？！

忍足：［不是特别感兴趣不就是一般感兴趣吗，宍户。你还是感兴趣呀。］

凤：请不要生气！宍户前辈。

忍足：［也不是真的在生气，宍户只是对迹部的说话方式感到不满罢了。凤，你对迹部的恋爱消息就没有什么想说的吗。］

日吉：青学的小鬼。是指关东大赛赢过我的越前龙马？

忍足：［如果说的是你6:4输给过的青学一年级生，的确是这一位越前。］

向日（转头看向忍足）：哎，侑士。迹部和那个小鬼头不是早就已经在交往了吗？社团活动时不时地提起那个小鬼；看手机的频率变高；学生会长室里出现的看一眼就知道不是迹部口味的零食仙贝；还有国外产地的高级猫粮。是给上周日出现在他家别墅的那个小鬼怀里的胖猫买的吧！迹部家里有养过猫吗？难道不是狗吗！？

忍足：……确实是狗。

忍足：［毫无情侣身份认知的两个人一直在以情侣关系的方式相处，真是不像你啊，迹部。又或者，没有意识的其实只有越前……吗。长久的等待终于得到回应，开始迫不及待地向外宣示主权了么。话说回来，我们冰帝的正选是不是少了一位。］

慈郎（被人叫醒打了个哈欠）：讲话结束了嘛。可以回家了嘛。

向日：喂喂，慈郎，冰帝日报最新news听见了没？嘛啊，估计迹部刚开始讲话你就睡着了。

慈郎：什么啊。

向日：迹部的对象。顺！便！通！知！我！们！

慈郎（伸懒腰）：迹部要和越前君结婚了嘛。

忍足（关西腔）：……なんやと！？

＋1

真的从冰帝日报获知迹部和越前关系的准正选兼迹部粉的泷（捏报纸的手抖抖抖）：迹部部长到底为什么要和剃掉他头发的魔鬼结婚啊！？

End. 

*忍足说的那句话类似于“你说啥！？”“什么鬼！？”这种。


End file.
